Wafer-level methods are used to manufacture lenses at high volume and low cost. Wafer-level lenses are commonly used in consumer electronics devices such as camera phones and tablets. A conventional wafer-level lens is manufactured by molding lens elements onto a substrate, and subsequently dicing the substrate to singulate wafer-level lenses therefrom. The molding process consists of depositing a resin on the substrate and pressing a mold down on the substrate to shape a large number of lens elements on the substrate. With the mold in place on the substrate, the resin is cured to form the lens elements. The mold has recesses matching the desired lens shape. In addition, the mold has recesses adjacent to the lens locations for accommodating excess resin. These additional recesses are necessary to reliably produce the desired lens shapes. Due to the recesses, each lens element formed on the substrate is associated with an additional ring of resin on the substrate and surrounding the lens. This additional ring of resin is termed “yard”. When dicing the substrate to singulate wafer-level lenses, dicing lines must be placed outside the yard, at a distance that further allows for placement of a mechanical fixture on the substrate outside the yard. As a result, each wafer-level lens includes both the lens element itself, the associated yard, and additional substrate material at larger radial distance from the lens elements than the yard.